Behind Closed Doors
by RKO-Mickie-Morrison-Hardy
Summary: We all know what happened with Morrison, Melina, and Trish back in 2011. But ever wonder what happened backstage? Even wonder why or how this came about? What's the real reason for Morrison's behavior towards Trish?


**Well, we all know the whole JoMo/Melina/Trish situation and after hearing about it, this was just begging to be written! I can't be the only one who feels this was. If this looks familiar it's because this was on my old account. I switched over to this one, so ha! Lol, here's the first chapter.**

John Morrison sat on the bench against the cold gray locker, pouring a bottle of water on himself to cool off as much as he could. There were highlights in Morrison's career that he relished and thrived on.

Obviously, _this _was not one of them…..

He hadn't expected it to go _this _far…Sure, he didn't approve Trish and Snooki being in the WrestleMania match, but he wasn't going to protest against it. Hell, he was even going to just go along with the match and whatever events would be going on weeks after, but all that changed. It had changed for a reason, and that reason only.

He wanted to please Melina, his longtime beau.

It was no doubt that the two were in a relationship. Hell, Melina made sure that everyone knew about it! John moved his chocolate eyes to the ceiling, giving himself a thought process. He realized he was totally fucked because of what he did at WrestleMania. All he had to do was hug Trish. That was it, not strip her down and fuck her into oblivion in front of the millions. A simple _hug…_and he couldn't do that because he wanted to please his pretty little girlfriend.

Who didn't appear to be in hot water like he was.

Ever since Melina had gotten back from her injury, she had turned heel and even became the number one contender for Natalya's Diva Championship. Melina didn't win, but shit it was better than the so called _push _Morrison was receiving…

Well, if he were receiving a push at all.

Tonight, he had another tag match with Trish, against Vickie and Dolph. They won the match, and Morrison had another chance to make things right, to actually acknowledge her during the match. Yet, he didn't. He didn't even fucking _tag _her. A simple slap in the hand was just too difficult for The Shaman of Sexy. He was going to acknowledge her after the match, honestly. But he had been talking trash to Dolph when she had acknowledged him. When he turned to respond, she was talking trash to Vickie.

So, it made him look like an asshole unintentionally.

There were a lot of changes in the wrestling business, and the people were changing with them as well, which made the company a bit more organized. However, Morrison and Melina made a turn for the worse…..

John had noticed something in Melina click when Trish Stratus had first announced coming back. When the creative writers approached Morrison and Trish about teaming together, he was actually looking forward to it. The writers were even talking about the two having a romantic angle going on.

Too bad that won't happen now.

When John had told Melina this, she was…he didn't even know the damned word to describe what his girlfriend was feeling…All she kept doing, ever since the diva of the decade had returned was nag in his ear. At first, Morrison didn't see it as a big deal and ignored Melina's nagging, but it had only gotten worse when he would brush it off. Finally, out of annoyance, JoMo took Melina's constant whining into consideration and brushed Trish off after their match.

Instead, he just walked Snooki out of the building.

Morrison honestly hadn't seen the point of Snooki even _being _in the match. Hell if her were to have it his way, he would chose Lita as his second partner. Even Morrison would admit, Trish Stratus and Lita had changed women's wrestling, and he had a tremendous amount of respect for the two women. Lita especially.

John sighed, running his hands down his face. Now, he was no longer the humble A-lister backstage. He was now the arrogant asshole, who made The Miz look like a decent guy. He heard a small vibration, indicating he had a new text message. "Not now Mel." He grumbled, shoving the phone back into his gym bag, leaning back against the locker. He was in no mood for Melina right now….

JoMo stood from the bench after what seemed like an eternity, and headed for the showers. The young wrestler grabbed a towel, happy that no one else was in the locker room. He immediate thought of the guys he looked up to as a child. He wondered what they thought of him…..

Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Ric Flair.

Hell, even The Undertaker….and he was the one you did _not _want to piss off.

JoMo sighed and turned off the now cold water and wrwpped a towel around his waist. He didn't even bother to dry himself off and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. He wanted to get to the hotel and go to sleep. John wanted this to result in a nightmare, him being asleep all along.

He knew that wasn't the case.

Trish Stratus had it all.

She had a great career, in great shape, and a supportive husband by the name of Ron Fisco to top it all. Honestly, the brunette was at the top of her prime, and she was damn glad she had made such accomplishments. Yet, it took one wrestler to ruin it all.

John Morrison.

John Morrison ruined all hopes of her return this year. She knew the fans would love it, and they did by the way, and it was great. But then, Morrison's attitude, his demeanor took her intentions to another route. Trish sat in catering, shoving her spoon in her cup of yogurt, not even eating it. Who would have thought that a _kid _could upset her this much? That was all Morrison was to her was a kid. He was young, and still in the middle of his career. Of course he was going to get big headed about some things, but taking his anger out on her was out of line.

She couldn't help but wonder what the others in the back were thinking. The more she thought about it, the more she begun to wonder if coming back was a mistake….

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jeff Hardy sat in the seat across from her. "Well, you look in deep thought." He said, his southern accent pronouncing certain words in a different manner. "Something on your mind?" he asked. Trish sighed and looked at her longtime friend. She and Jeff go way back, about seven years. They even dated at one point, but decided to remain friends. "It's just; I can't stop thinking about the match. What happened _after _the match by the way." Trish said, sitting her yogurt on the table. "You're upset about Morrison?" the younger Hardy asked as he picked up her yogurt and began eating it.

"Sure, you can have it." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can. Now why are you worrying about Morrison? He's just a kid." The rainbow haired warrior stated. "You're about the same age he is Jeff." Trish pointed out. Jeff was silent for a moment as he looked at the table. "Actually I am _four _years older than he is, but that's besides the point. Why are you stressing about it?" he asked. "I'm not stressing about it." Trish argued, folding her arms. "Yes you are….." a voice cut in, causing both Trish and Jeff to look up. The Rated R Superstar stood there, taking a seat next to the charismatic enigma. "Hey Adam." Jeff greeted.

"What's up? I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Adam said, clasping his hands together, looking at Trish. "Yeah, I was just about to get an answer out of her. You came just in time. I know she can never lie to you." Jeff replied, leaning back in his seat. "Don't you have to meet Jay somewhere?' Trish asked, looking at Adam. "Nope, in fact he's coming to get me in about ten minutes, so that's enough time to tell us why you're stressing about this Morrison kid." The Canadian male said, earning an eye roll form Trish.

They had been friends for over ten years, and he knew that she couldn't hide anything from him. Trish knew that as well. She sighed and looked at the two men in front of her. The brunette knew they weren't going to leave, so she gave in and began talking.

….

Morrison let out a groan as he felt the bed shake. He was asleep in his hotel room, and it was pitch black. He sighed as he felt Melina curl up to him. He retaliated by putting an arm around her. Hoping she would just go to sleep, JoMo closed his eyes. "Johnny?" she called out. _Fuck _JoMo thought as he sighed, loud enough for her to hear. "Yes?" he answered, lying on his back to look at her. "Why did they have to bring her back? I mean I believed I earned my spot in WrestleMania and here she comes snatching it right form my grasp." Melina complained, earning en unseen eye roll form John.

This was the only thing he hated about dating Melina. If she were going to complain, it would be to him. The only way he could get her to shut up was to stick it in her.

And that didn't seem to work anymore.

John raised his eyes heavenward as Melina continued to whine. His mind wondering elsewhere, thinking about another diva.

One that could get him into a lot of trouble…

…..

The next morning, Trish was woken by the rays of sunlight invading her slumber. "Ugh, no." she groaned. "Wake up sunshine! I got you coffee." She heard none other than Mike Mizannin say. "No, go away Mike I'm tired." The brunette complained. "You can't be tired. It's almost noon girl." Mike said, looking at his phone. "Mickie wants to go shopping with you and she sent me up here. Let me tell you, better _me _waking you up than her." Mike added, sitting on the edge of the bed handing Trish her coffee.

"Thanks." She said, taking the first sip.

"I didn't poison it or anything." The male superstar said defensively. "I know Mike, calm down." Trish said laughing. "Yeah, so c'mon Mickie wants us to spend the day together." Mike said getting up. She noticed he was still in his pajamas. "Did you just wake up?" the brunette asked. "Sadly, I was a victim to Mickie waking me up. I was nice enough to not let you suffer the same fate." Mike answered playfully as he walked out of the room.

Trish chuckled as the door closed behind him.

Mike was another new friend she had made. They had met in the weirdest way, and that was when she returned in a tag match with John Cena against Beth and Santino. She spilled coffee on Mike's shirt and seeing clips of the dirt sheet, she knew he was going to be a dick. But instead, he just told her it was alright, and they became friends after that. Strange huh? Even Trish was amazed.

She kicked the covers off and stretched, looking out of the window. The Canadian smiled as she watched two kids run across the street with their mother yelling at them. Closing the curtain, Trish walked in the bathroom to take a shower. She was going to spend the day wit Mickie James, a long time friend of hers. From what Mike had told her, he would be joining them.

Poor Miz.

Trish laughed at the thought of her and Mickie shopping while Mike held their bags for them. It was going to be torture, but humorous. The brunette smiled as she turned on the shower. What was she stressing about Morrison for? "I'm sure he has a reason for that…right?" she asked no one in particular.

Yeah, he did, but she didn't know about it.

…

JoMo woke up to see an empty spot next to him. He opened his eyes to see Melina gone. It was then he saw a note in her place.

_Johnny,_

_Went shopping with Maryse. You're more than welcome to meet us at the mall._

_Xoxo_

_Melina_

John crumpled the note into a ball and tossed it in the trashcan across the room. He made it and kicked the covers off his long legs, stretching as he walked to the bathroom. JoMo decided to deny Melina's offer and go to a different mall. He automatically knew what mall Melina and Maryse were, and he wanted to avoid both women, knowing they would force him to carry bags.

The brunette walked in the bathroom, in pursuit of a hot shower to start the day. He wondered what Phil Brooks, his close friend, was doing. Knowing the straight edge, he was probably spending the day with his wife, Mickie James. JoMo finished his shower and grabbed a towel as he walked back into the room. He pulled on jeans and an Ed Hardy shirt.

JoMo splashed on some cologne and began wringing the remaining water out of his hair. He picked up his cell phone and saw he had a text from Mickie James, speak of the Devil…. A bit surprised, he opened it and began to read.

_Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while. How are you? I was inviting a few friends to come to the mall with me and I was wondering if you wanted to join? Call me and let me know, we'll wait for you. _

_Hugs and kisses_

_Mickie J. _

JoMo wasn't sure how to react, since this text was sent over an hour ago so he knew they would be gone by now. Why not? He hadn't spent time with Mickie in a long while, and it could take his mind off of Trish. JoMo dialed Mickie's number and placed the Iphone to his ear. On the second ring, he heard a laugh followed by a guy yelling. "Hello?" Mickie asked, still chuckling.

"Uh, hey Mick, it's John." The brunette male said into the phone.

"I know, I have your number in my phone." The former wwe diva said. "Right." John said dumbfounded. "Oh, sorry for not responding to your text, I was asleep." He added, sitting on the bed. "It's okay, I figured you would be. We haven't talked in a while and I wanted to know how you were doing." Mickie said. Before John could answer, he heard a roar of laughter and he knew that was his former best friend, Mike, a.k.a The Miz.

"Did you just seriously do that?" he heard Mike ask laughing.

Mickie laughed softly. John remembered how he used to hang out with them like that. It was when he and Mike were a tag team. He missed those days. When he was single, and free to do what he wanted. "Oh, we're going to the mall later, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us? Take your mind off some things." Mickie offered, walking out of her hotel room, being Jericho, Mike, Jeff, and Phil won't shut two fiery redheads, Lita and Maria came to join her in the hallway, laughing softly.

"Sure, yeah I'll come." John answered smiling.

"Okay, my hotel room is 513, we're gonna hang out here before we go." Mickie said. "Okay, that's not far from my room. I'll be there in a few minutes." JoMo said, grabbing his key card and jacket. "M'kay, see you when you get here." Mickie said. "Alright, bye." John said before hanging up. He was glad Mickie was still talking to him. At one point, he and Mickie were the best of friends, and they were inseparable. Whenever he was drunk, she would give him a lecture during the hangover.

JoMo smiled at the memories as he turned a corner and saw Mickie talking with a tall and slender redhead. He recognized that it was Maria, and realized Jeff must've been joining them on their trip to the mall. He walked up to them and smiled. "Hey guys." He greeted. "Hey, you showed up." Mickie said, giving him a friendly hug. "Well yeah, I wouldn't stand my friend up." JoMo answered. "Hey Maria." He greeted to the taller girl. "Hey John, it's been forever. You should stop being a stranger." The former diva replied, giving John a hug. "I'll do my best." He said. Then, there was Lita…

Who is also Trish's best friend…

"Hey Lita." He greeted.

The wrestling veteran looked at him and sent a nod.

_I deserved that. _JoMo thought..

"Well, we're waiting for one more person, but the guys are inside if you want to go in there." Mickie said pointing over her shoulder. She could feel the tension in the air as soon as she mentioned it to Lita that Morrison would be tagging along. Reluctantly, the high flying diva agreed. But it didn't mean she had to _like _the guy…

It was then they heard glass shatter from inside the room. All three women, and John, jumped at the sudden noise.

"Oooo, Mickie's gonna kick your ass!" they heard Mike say in a very childlike manner. "You damn right I am, what the hell are you guys doing?" Mickie asked walking inside, John, Lita, and Maria following. All the guys pointed at Phil, who stood over a glass table. "Snitches." He sneered. "What are you guys doing?" Mickie repeated.

"What the hell happened to the table?" Lita asked, looking at her husband, Chris Jericho, who ducked his head under her stare.

"Its not my fault." Jeff immediately said, putting two hands in the air. "Of course, it's never your fault." Maria said sarcastically. "I'm going to get someone, and I want this mess cleaned up when I get back." Mickie said with authority. All the men may have been bigger than her, but they knew better than to argue.

Especially Phil…..

The deadly trio of women walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. "Little hobbit telling me what to do." Jericho muttered laughing. "What was that?" Lita called. Damn her and her amazing hearing! "Nothing honey!" the Canadian male answered back, wincing. JoMo laughed as he walked over to help clean the class off the floor. "Man, I haven't seen you in a while." Mike said, kneeling down next to JoMo.

"Yeah, I've been quiet lately." JoMo replied, picking up shards of glass.

"Yeah, a little _too _quiet if you ask me. What's up with you and Trish?" Phil asked, not sugarcoating anything. "Nothing's up with us. I barely know her." John answered the tattoo covered male. "Hmm, well I'm not gonna lecture you because I know I'll be wasting my breath." Phil said, tossing shards of glass in the trashcan. Jericho, Jeff, and Mike winced at their friend's words, but kept their thoughts to themselves. "I don't know about that." John replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened and Mickie walked in with Maria. "We're back." Mickie announced as Lita followed close behind. "Thank God." Mike said, happy the women walked in when they did. JoMo looked as the forth woman walked in and his heart stopped. There she was, Trish Stratus, in jeans and a tank top with some flip flops on her feet. Her brunette hair was in natural waves, she wore only eyeliner.

To him she looked perfect.

"Hey Trish!" Chris exclaimed, giving his former co-worker a warm hug. "Hey Christipher." Trish greeted. The blonde man rolled his eyes placing his hands on his hips. "I thought you said you wouldn't call me that anymore." He said. "That was when I retired…..I came back Chritopher." Trish said laughing. "Whatever…" Jericho replied, walking over to Lita and hugging her. Trish stuck out her tongue and stood beside Mickie. "Are we all ready to go?" the shorter brunette asked. Everyone nodded and Mickie turned off the hotel room lights as everyone walked out. John felt awkward being around Trish, and he hadn't even spoken to her yet!

_This is going to be a long and interesting day_ he thought to himself.

**Okay, so maybe that was long but who cares?! Leave me a review to see how this get together goes! **


End file.
